B.J Blazkowicz (SSB. Amplified)
Captain Willliam "B.J" Blazkowicz is the final guest character in Super Smash Bros. Amplified from the Wolfenstein games. He's a composite of all the continuities in the Wolfenstein games, but takes his appearance and voice from the Machine Games continuity. His voice is performed by the same voice actor who provided his voice in the New Order, Old Blood, and New Colossus, who's played by Brain Bloom. Moveset He's essentially another mixed range fighter who specializes in projectiles, but he can be a bit of a tank. The best way to use him is to apply pressure to over-defensive opponents or lazy offensive tactics. Ground Attacks Jab: Uses a laser pistol from the New Order moon mission. Can fire rapidly. Side Tilt: Up Tilt: Down Tilt: Uses a pipe piece to swipe at foes Side Smash: Readies a powerful kick Up Smash: Charges at foes upward with the Battle Walker. Down Smash: Swings a broken pipe forward and back. Dash Attack: Uses the Ram Shackles to charge at foes. Has some heavy armor Get Up (On Back): Get Up (On Face): Get Up (Trip): Air Attacks Neutral: Foward Air: Back Air: Down Air: Up Air: Throw Pummel: B.J punches foes Forward: B.J hooks foe twice. Back: Down: Trips foes and fires dual wields plasma rifles Up: Animations Crawl: Yes Wall Jump/Cling: Neither Tether: No Standing Still: Holds Idle: Idle 2: Entry: Walks in unrest the Lightning Gun from his shoulder and say "Back into a fight." Special Animations Up Taunt: Rests the Lightning gun on his shoulder and says "Makin' this look easy for me." Side Taunt: Tosses his Thule Medallion up and down says "I'm coming for you." Down Taunt: Puts his laser pistol away and says "You're amongst wolves now." Victory Animation: Runs towards the screen, jumps up, and yells "Yeah!" Victory Animation 2: Looks around and says to himself "How do I get back home?" Victory Animation 3: Dual wields Lighting Guns and stands himself up, lowering them. Trophy Info B.J Blazkowicz: A patriotic soldier who does his duty to the end. Some say he's an ancestor to two other great heroes, some say he married a movie star, his enemies may call him a terror in an alternate timeline, and some might say he's been through sci-fi and supernatural things. Regardless of what goes on around him, we can be sure he'll get the job done with whatever equipment he comes across. B.J Blazkowicz (Alt): B.J's strange variety of skills and weapons can help him here. Lightning Gun will shoot a stream of electricity in a straight line and where ever he points for a short time. This however, can be blocked and dodged. His Battle Walker can stretch him upwards, but makes him an easy target during the stretch. Mire brings a small bubble that slows everyone, even himself, down. B.J is slowed less than his foes, best for escaping combos or starting one. Treasure throw is a cycled item throw that sends out random treasures that has different properties, but damage remains the same. Dat' Yichud - Veil Combo: This combo is unique to B.J here. B.J uses Empower to enhance duel wielded rocket shots at a miniature "spindly torque" which is launch at the foes. Contact with the Dat'at Yichud "torque" does major damage. It also has small harpoons on the "torque" to ensure foes can be caught before being sent flying. This, oddly enough, is sent through the center of the stage with an old style HUD from his debut game. Alt Costumes/Palettes Special Attrib. *Blazkowicz's stock icons are actually his Wolfenstein 3D face. *The announcer says "Captain Blazkowicz" *Kirby's gains Blazkowicz's Wolf 3D hair and the llightning gun *His victory track is episode clear theme from the DOS release of Wolfenstein 3D. *He holds the Thule Medallion when he shields. This is only a cosmetic detail. Trivia *B.J Blazkowicz's home franchise is the most censored franchise in Super Smash Bros. Amplified. *The director took extra special care in implementing B.J Blazkowicz in the game. *The trophy mentions being the ancestor to two great heroes, refering to Commander Keen (a.k.a Billy Blaze) and the Doom Marine of the classic Doom games. This lines up with the classic continuity as Commander Keen, Wolfenstein, and Doom were all connected in classic continuity. *When B.J uses his shield, it's an exaggerated Shield function from the Thule Medallion. *Lightning Gun use is directly from Quake Champions *The treasure that B.J throws are the DOS era gold cups, modern gold bars, Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Guest Character Category:Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Fighters